Warriors of Evermore
THE WARRIORS OF EVERMORE: This page contains all the information you could ever need or want to know about the Warriors of Evermore campaign. Begun in October of 2017, the Warriors of Evermore is a Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition game set in the Kingdom of Evermore. The Characters: Dungeon Master (played by Thomas) - The creator of the world and the architect of the story. The DM serves as the arbiter of the rules and portrays all of the non-player characters (NPCs) which inhabit it. Modus (played by Gary) - A human wizard. His appearance is that of a man who is of average height and slightly lean build, possibly brought on by the weariness of the road. He wears an emerald green traveler's cloak with silver stitching and carries a walking stick. His eyes are a deep green and his hair a summer brown. He has the appearance of a man about 30 years of age. Not much is known of his backstory. Rhogar (played by Neil) - A dragonborn cleric. His large frame and muscular appearance are enhanced by the heavy metal plates which cover his body. He has deep, piercing eyes and a powerful, booming voice. Not much is known of his backstory. Silvar Fenrick (played by Nick/Awwik) - An elf ranger. His steady gaze and sure hand help him strike his enemies true from a far distance with his finely wrought bow. He claims to be of noble birth, a part of the line of succession of the Elvish kingdom of Tyrisel. James Herod (played by Jonny) - a human fighter. An eager man out to seek his fortune in adventuring, James hails from the small fishing village of Preso. His original occupations as a merchant and farmer were cut short however when his family were waylaid by a group of highwaymen, who killed his wife and kidnapped his 5 year old daughter while James could only helplessly watch. He now seeks vengance upon them and works to hunt them down. All he knows so far is that they were smugglers from uncharted waters out east passed the Black and Narrow Sea. EPISODE I: The Quest Begins! The inaugural game was played on the 21st of October, 2017. Watch the video here. Major NPCs introduced: * The Sheriff of Hazelwood * Mayor Thurl Ravencroft of Hazlewood * Deputy Mayor Willem of Hazelwood * Anastasia Ravencroft, the Mayor's daughter The Adventure! PART I: Trouble in the Inn The Heroes have begun play in the village of Hazelwood, a goodly-sized thorp in the Kingdom of Evermore. They are inside the Grateful Dog tavern, where a fight has broken out! Chairs are flying and pugilists rage as the group contends with the irate crowd. Herod mainly sat back and enjoyed a mead with some fellow bar-goers who wanted nothing to do with this contest. Modus attempted to diffuse the situation by casting a sleep spell and putting 9 of the combatants to rest before being bashed across the face with a chair and deciding to sit down for a drink with Herod. Finrick did battle with a capable opponent, who wrapped him up in a death-hug. Rhogar, an ever large fellow, was quite intimidating to the pugilists around him and quickly settled the fight. After fighting for a few minutes, the town Sheriff arrived to break up the scuffle. All the combat ceased, except for Finrick, who decided to get in one last scrap on his opponent, which caused the Sheriff to arrest the party and throw them in the jail. PART II: Getting to Know All About You During their time behind bars, the party discussed some of their backstories and motivations for why they had chosen a life of adventure. The wizard cryptically reported little about why he set out into the wide-world. Rhogar said very little about his home kingdom and his motivations. The lively elf spoke longingly of his home in far away lands, with huge trees which sprung up out of the ground and reached to the sky; of days of glory long gone, and how monsters now roam the underdark of the forest and Orcs occupy the lands surrounding the forest. But most surprisingly of all was Herod's revelation, how he bravely opened up about his personal tragedy regarding the loss of his wife and the kidnapping of his young daughter by bandits two years ago, as well as his quest for vengeance upon them. The party had little time to ponder these revelations as a visitor arrived. The Deputy Mayor, Willem, arrived to bring the party to the Mayor's house, who had an offer for them. The Mayor, Thurl Ravencroft, offered the party their freedom in exchange for bringing his daughter back safely. The group agreed to this and took a chest, containing 1,000 gold pieces, to the arranged meeting place. PART III: On the Road Again On the journey, the party discussed their strategy for reclaiming the absconded girl. Modus placed an alarm spell upon the chest, which would let him know when it was opened: the predetermined signal to attack. Herod, dressed in the clothes of the Mayor, would take the chest inside the old Windmill and conduct the transaction. Fenrick, Rhogar, and Modus would wait outside. While inside, Herod met with the bandit leader and negotiated for the release of Anastasia, the Mayor's daughter, without incident. Outside, however, the party was spotted by a bandit. Fenrick fired an arrow at the bandit before he could raise an alarm, missing only just, but recovered by using a successful intimidate'' ''skill check to convince the bandit that it was in his best interests to not make a noise. Inside, the alarm sounded and the fight proper begun. Rhogar, clad in heavy armor and divinely inspired, made short work of the bandit leader, getting him to surrender and making a deal with the other bandits to take the treasure and run. The Mayor's daughter was saved! PART IV: Spoils of War Anastasia was quite taken with Herod, who was too busy searching the area to pay her much attention. Moving on, she then took to the exotic Fenrick, who struck up a conversation with her. As the party was talking, it was decided that Modus would escort Anastasia back to Hazelwood while Herod, Fenrick, and Rhogar lead the bandit leader back to his camp to ensure none remained. They found the camp abandoned and without treasure. Modus returned Anastasia to her father, who was displeased the party had put her in such peril to complete the mission. EPISODE II: Beasts of the Forest The second game was played on November 9, 2017. Watch the video here. Major NPCs Introduced: * The Sheriff of Hazelwood (who's name is Corwin Herrigan) * Palfrey, servant to Mayor Ravencroft * Baron Blackheart, Baron of Hazelwood (and probably not a good guy) The Adventure! Part I: Brunch and the Maiden Sylvar and Rhogar return to Hazelwood after thoroughly searching the bandit camp and finding nothing. They turn over the Bandit Leader to the sheriff and set out to find Modus. They head to the Mayor's house, where they suspect Modus was last at, and run into the Mayor's servant, a young, timid man by the name of Palfrey, who escorts them to see Mayor Ravencroft. The Mayor tells them the wizard had been by earlier, but had left, but invited the party to some unnamed meal between breakfast and lunch the follow day. Sylvar and Rhogar head to the Grateful Dog and locate Modus and tell him of their exploits and of the invitation. After a good night's rest (or trance), the party head to the Mayor's for their repast. Arriving at the Mayor's house, Sylvar is once again enraptured by the Mayor's daughter Anastasia's beauty, and woos her with his charm and successful persuasion '''checks. Rhogar as well makes an excellent impression upon the Mayor, who dines with the party. Ravencroft says that the baron of the lands, Baron Blackheart, will be coming in a few days and that he will likely be unhappy that the Mayor will not have his taxes-- the 10,000 pieces of silver which were used by the Mayor to buy his daughter back. While eating, the party notices that there are several lavish courses which are presented at great expense. Ravencroft then offers the party an estate in town for their good deeds, after Anastasia talks with him about how brave and heroic the party has been. Ravencroft deeds the abandoned guild hall on Drury Lane, which they graciously accept. During the meal, Modus also notices that Sylvar is wooing Anastasia, as well as that the servant Palfrey seems quite dismayed about this. As the party leaves to go inspect their new property, Modus and Rhogar pull Palfrey aside and Modus talks to him about standing up for the woman he loves and not letting his opportunity slip past him; to challenge Sylvar to an archery contest. Palfrey is doubtful of his skills. Part II: The Guildhall of Hazelwood Modus and Rhogar rejoin Sylvar and Anastasia as they reach the abandoned building. They go inside and find that it is in good repair and begin to clean it out. They search around the building and find nothing usual, just empty rooms. They decide which bedchambers are theirs and talk about what they should do with this good fortune. They toss around ideas of forming an adventurer's guild hall. Anastasia decides that she is done cleaning and returns to her home. Shortly after that, the Sheriff arrives and informs the party that several farmers have reported attacks on their livestock over the past few days and he would like the party to check it out. There is a long, tense standoff between the Sheriff and the party as Rhogar, Modus and Sylvar try and remember the Sheriff's name, but Rhogar breaks the stalemate by boldly asking. Sylvar then, unsuccessfully attempts to '''bluff the Sheriff into believing that Sylvar knew his name all along. The Sheriff asks the group to check out the Yeward farm when they get a chance and then leaves. Rhogar returns to the Grateful Dog to retrieve the party's gear and items. Modus and Sylvar have a conversation about Palfrey and Anastasia; Sylvar wondering why Modus was trying to sabotage his relationship. Modus replies that Sylvar does not truly love Anastasia, as Palfrey does, and that any romance he might have with her would be fleeting, so to give Palfrey a chance with her, rather than to have her heart broken. Sylvar is unconvinced by Modus' words and returns to the Mayor's house to continue his courtship of Anastasia. While there, Palfrey coolly greets Sylvar at the door and has him wait in the foyer for a moment while he fetches the Mayor. After 1 minute of patiently waiting, Sylvar decides it is too long and goes searching for the Mayor himself. Sylvar finds him and throws Palfrey under the bus, saying that Palfrey just made him wait in the hall and did nothing. The Mayor seemed displeased at this. Sylvar and Anastasia meet again and talk in private, with Anastasia wishing Sylvar luck on his quest and giving him a kiss. Part III: The Ranging Minstrels The party reunites at the Guildhall and set off to the Yewer farm to see what happened. While on the road, Modus begins a jaunty song, telling of the once high glories of the Kingdom of Evermore and its slow decay. Not to be outdone, Sylvar then joins the chorus, weaving in ancient tells of Tyrisel. Finally, a bellicose Rhogar joins the trio and completes a merry tune from his home lands. It is all a very strange sight to the farmhands working the nearby fields, as they watch in utter confusion. When the party arrives to question him about what happened, they are pointed to a grisly scene in the field, where a cow was completely slaughtered by some large beast. Modus and Sylvar begin searching for clues, while Rhogar attempts to calm the farmer's nerves about what occurred. Sylvar, the expert tracker, finds footsteps leading away from the carnage and into the woods, which the party decides to follow. As the dying light of the sun sinks low, they enter the dark woods. Part IV: The Unbearable Hooting of Yewer Farms As night falls, the party tracks the beast close to it's layer. As Rhogar listens to Sylvar tell them of the beast, which Sylvar has described as a great creature with a bearlike body and an owl's head, he realizes that he has scene one of these monsters fight in the battle cages of the Imperium and that it was quite ferocious. Just at that moment, the group hears a sound from the darkness: a large creature rustling through the underbrush-- possibly coming towards them. Sylvar decides to try and sneak over there and investigate while Modus and Rhogar, being less stealthy, decide to stay back. Unfortunately, Sylvar is heard by the Owlbear and attacked, with a great slash across his throat, causing him to fall to the ground, apparently dead. As the beast begins to savage Sylvar, Modus and Rhogar rush to his aid and attack. The ferocious beast screams an blood-curdling roar and begins to assault the party. Miraculously, Sylvar succeeds at this Death Saving Throw and awakens to join in on the fight. Modus attempts to put the creature to sleep, but is unsuccessful, so he scorches him with his Fire Bolt. Rhogar calls down his divine blessing and begins close quarter melee with the monster, trading blow for deadly blow. The beast bites at Rhogar, piercing his divine blessing and armor, and gripping his throat, causing him to fall bloodily to the ground. The Wizard, having lost his defense, quickly scurries up a tree to try and stay out of biting range. Sylvar, who also climbed a tree, sees an opportunity to jump down and assist Rhogar, so he makes a death-defying leap for the tree, rolling a critical fail on his dice and being knocked unconscious... again. It is as these moments, when all seems lost for the party, that the true nature of the DELTA SQUAD appears. Rhogar made a miraculous recovery, awakening again and healing Sylvar with his divine aid. Modus, who had climbed a tree, now finds the owlbear scampering up the tree and to be right next to him. To escape the jaws of certain death, he leaps from the tree, attempting to land on the ground, but rolls a critical fail and breaks his leg on impact. Not to be outdone, the owlbear then attempts to climb down the tree, rolling a critical fail and falling to the ground as well. Sylvar, Rhogar and Modus continue to pelt the best with arrows, maces, and fire until the great beast looks quite injured. Modus then uses his last spell and tries to put the beast to sleep, which it does. The party gather around the beast and Sylvar begins to hack the animal to bits, covering himself with gore and effluence in the process. Rhogar and Modus watch in dismay as Sylvar then attempts to say he was "attempting to butcher the animal." They remove the monster's head and head back to town, where they stuff it and mount it on their wall. Episode 3: Something Borrowed, Something Blackheart The third episode was played on November 15, 2017. Watch the video here. Major NPCs Introduced: * Baron Blackheart * The Baron's Henchmen The Adventure! Part I: Home Sweet Home The party returns home from the Yewer farm and find that there is a commotion from the area of the Mayor's house. It appears that Baron Blackheart has come to the town to collect the 10,000 silver which were owed by the Mayor, and which the Mayor spent to get his daughter back. The party decides to return to the guild hall and regroup. They decide to work on cleaning out the hall and decide to call their group the Scales of Justice, partially due to the irony of the whole thing. They then return to the Mayor's house after the crowd has dispersed, and make their way inside. Palfrey informs the party that Anastasia has been taken by Baron Blackheart because the Mayor couldn't pay the village taxes. The party reaches the Mayor, who is distraught over his daughter being taken by the Baron. The Mayor says that the Baron had always been taken by Anastasia's beauty and that he used this incident to take advantage of the situation. The party decide to try and rescue Anastasia by tossing several ideas around. Modus goes to the Mayor's study to research possible ways in which the party may be able to locate a treasure of 1,000 gp value and discovers a spell in the process (Shield), They eventually decide to let Sylvar, who is a prince in his homeland of Tyrisel, make a claim for Anastasia's hand via the following route: # Sylvar checks with Mayor Ravencroft to see if he would be okay with giving Anastasia to him. # Sylvar make the claim on Anastasia's hand, which would delay the wedding. # The party venture to the Elvish lands (some 1-2 months away) to obtain documentation of Sylvar's pedigree. ## While there, Sylvar will also check with his father to see if they could have the 10,000 silver needed to play the town's back-taxes and appease the Baron. # Make the 1-2 month journey back to Hazelwood. # Show the claim of pedigree to the Baron and get Anastasia to marry him while at the same time repaying the town debt, settling the matter and living happily ever after. Part II: You Gotta Put Your Behind in the Past During their conversation in the hall, Palfrey overhears Sylvar and Rhogar and, worried that Anastasia's wedding date may be pushed up if they execute this plan, quickly runs to stop it. Sylvar calls to Palfrey to cease, but Palfrey is a man on a mission and neither the angels in heaven above or the demons under the sea can deter him. However, an arrow through the back of the head still can, loosed from Sylvar's bow. Palfrey falls dead on the side of the road, having tried to save his one, true love. Several townspeople, the Mayor, and Rhogar gather around the fallen corpse. Sylvar explains to them that he killed Palfrey because he was going to encourage the Baron to marry Anastasia quicker so that Anastasia wouldn't marry Sylvar. The legitimacy of that believe for Sylvar is...tenuous. Sylvar takes a moment to bury Palfrey and then rides off on Anastasia's horse to the Baron's castle alone. Rhogar returns to the guild hall to pray for guidance, as he feels that he has failed his god Valor by allowing such a thing to happen. Modus continues his researches in the library. Part III: "He's Lawful Evil right?" Sylvar tracks the Baron's carriage to his castle, an imposing stone structure of Onyx black. The guards stop him at the gate and Sylvar demands to see the Baron. A (un)familiar face approaches Sylvar, the bandit with whom Sylvar had fought in the Greatful Dog inn several days ago, though Sylvar does not recognize him. He tells Sylvar to put his weapons down and that he would show him inside. Sylvar, on good faith does so, an is lead down into the dungeons of the castle and locked away. Back in Hazelwood, Rhogar finds Modus studying and tells him that Sylvar has gone to the Baron's castle to try and rescue Anastasia. Modus and Rhogar immediately make their way to the dark castle and find the gate guards there. Modus overhears them say to "kill the robed one, but capture the dragonborn." Modus and Rhogar immediately try and flee into the woods, which are unreachably far away. They are pelted with arrows from the castle as they flee, with Modus falling unconscious. Sylvar, using his divine powers, heals him and they continue to run, but are caught by the guardsmen. A brief scuffle ensues, where Rhogar is knocked unconscious and Modus flees into the woods. Modus runs into the dark woods until he finds himself completely alone and hears the howl of wolves. He climbs a large tree to escape them and they circle under him. He casts several Fire Bolt spells to try and get them to leave, which sets the tree on fire. He swings down out of the tree, falling and then running off again in the darkness. Rhogar awakensCategory:Warriors of Evermore Category:Dungerons and Dragons Category:D&D 5th Ed